This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fishing bobbers.
Fishing bobbers or floats have heretofore been provided for supporting a fish hook a selected depth in the water. Some of such bobbers have included fish line release means which release the bobber from the line when a fish strikes so that the bobber will not interfere with landing the fish. Such types of bobbers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,308 and No. 3,037,318. A bobber structure has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,886 which allows a fisherman to cast the float and let out line a selected distance dependent upon water inlet of a water chamber in the bobber.
Although the prior art structures as mentioned perform functions for their own particular purpose, they do not provide any appreciable control by the fisherman in placing a hook a selected distance from the bottom, and such is particulary true after the float has once been cast into the water.